Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to field of display technology, and particularly to a touch screen and a method of manufacturing the same, a display panel and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
Due to its sensitive touch response and ability of multiple-points touch control, a touch screen may provide admirable vision and tactual enjoyment.
For producing a thin and light touch screen, structures, in which a touch panel is integrated to a display screen, are provided, for example, including an “In-cell” structure and an “On-cell” structure. The “In-cell” structure is directed to a structure where the touch screen is embedded into a display screen. The “On-cell” structure is directed to a structure where the touch screen is embedded on exterior of a display screen.
The touch-controlling circuit of the “On-cell” structure currently is classified as a single-film type and a multi-film type, and the single-film touch-controlling circuit structure is popularized due to a lower cost. In a single-film touch-controlling circuit structure, as shown in FIG. 1, a touch-controlling circuit 4 is usually made of a transparent conductive material. However, as a cross section of the touch-controlling circuit 4 faces towards a displaying side and a tilted cross section of the touch-controlling circuit 4 at edge thereof has a light reflection surface facing towards a person's eyes that may reflect light to his/her eyes. Thus, a pattern of the touch-controlling circuit will be viewed and thus display performance of the display screen will be degraded.